


Taurus

by subbyjeno



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Awkwardness, First Time, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 12:53:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18282758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subbyjeno/pseuds/subbyjeno
Summary: “Doyoung hyung was right, you truly do have a heart made out of gold.”





	Taurus

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first attempt at writing smut in like 2 years so.... well, im rusty as hell but i tried!! and i can't believe i ended up writing 10k for this one shot, but here we are

Jeno wasn't necessarily a curious person. He lived by the principle of going with life's flow without mendling too much with its course. 

To put it simply, Jeno was no more than a lazy bastard, there was not much more to it. While Jaemin enjoyed waking up at cockcrow to get a taste of the cool, fresh morning breeze, Jeno could not envision himself going to bed before midnight and getting up before ten in his free days. He often questioned his friend's sanity, or if Jaemin was secretly fifty years old and had remained in the body of a eighteen year old. 

Either way, he probably managed to be lazier than Jisung or Chenle who were currently at what they often called “the peak of their puberty” — which was likely not very scientifically accurate, but none of them had gotten into the idol life for their scientific knowledge anyways. Donghyuck had once slammed the door to his room during one of his visits to their dorm, scanned it in complete silence and then blurted out something Jeno could never forget: “You are the most stereotypically Taurean person i ever laid my eyes across.” And then he vanished again, just like that. 

 _Whatever that meant_. Jeno was far too lazy to Google it, so he shrugged it off and got back to putting his thumbs in good use (playing the same game he had been unhealthily obsessed with for weeks). 

 

 

 

 

Donghyuck was never over much, 127 was always far too busy but even though they all texted each other often, it wasn't the same. Still they tried to meet as often as they could even when both groups were active in their own way. 

Ever since the boy had injured himself, however, Jeno found himself somehow dragging his body out of bed most of his free days so he could visit Donghyuck who, for the record, would not stop whining about how bored he was stuck at home all day. Jeno, who owned a soft heart that could not refuse anyone's wishes, and since everyone else seemed far too busy in their little way, ended up being the only one to come over and visit most times. 

Somehow it did not shock him when he heard the mention of the word "Taurus" as soon as the door swings open displaying a very messy looking Donghyuck behind it. “Not very Taurus of you to get your butt across town to see me, i feel flattered.” The boy grins widely and tugs at his friend's sleeve to push him inside the house. “Will you come by often? I'm getting quite bored of Fortnite now.”

“We're going to perform at a festival sometime next week, apart from that i think we're clear for a while?” Jeno rambles as the other leads him inside into the kitchen, already fascinatingly agile at moving around with his crutches. “Though our manager keeps popping in extra schedules for no reason with like a week's notice.”

Donghyuck sits down and motions so Jeno does the same. “Eat, mom made some cake.”

They eat in silence, not an awkward one though. There was never awkward moments when it came to Donghyuck, somehow they had hit it off the moment they began to talk — well, truthfully it hadn't been that simple at al. Before they had even directed a word to each other, the story was very much different. Jeno thought Donghyuck was too loud and Donghyuck thought Jeno positively hated everyone from how strong the boy's bitch face was. 

“Will it be only you, then?”

“Disappointed?”

“Not really.” The boy smirks at Jeno whose eyebrows were knitted together in confusion. “Jeno-ya is most fun.”

“That's something you don't hear often.” Jeno chuckles earning himself a soft slap on his bicep by a pouty Donghyuck. “What?”

“You do know you're fun, don't you?”

Jeno tilts his head like a lost puppy and flicks his friend's forehead. “Are you drunk?”

“Maybe.” He giggles. “I might’ve chugged down a shot before you came.”

“Why in the world-”

“In my defence, you didn't warn me you'd be coming until ten minutes before you got here.” Donghyuck’s words were already beginning to sound slurred, though that was no surprise to Jeno who had his fair share of dealing with drunk Donghyuck a few times before. It usually vanished as quickly as it began, all it took was three trips to the toilet and then his friend would be back to normal. 

Jeno sighs and places his hand on the boy's back to give him a sense of security until they reach his bedroom which was barely cleaner than his own. “Are you a Taurus too?”

“Uh?!” Donghyuck shrieks, his eyes open so wide Jeno thought he had committed a crime. “No! My leg is still messed up you idiot that's why i don't clean up as i should.”

“Yeah right.” He mumbles while kicking some underwear out of his way. 

“I'm a Gemini for your information! The room is a metaphor for how scattered we are, is all!”

Jeno rubs the side of his head and breathes in sharply, to him everything coming out of his friend's mouth sounded like pure gibberish. “I don't know what the fuck you're going on about but-”

“Sit.” Donghyuck pats the spot next to him in bed and shoots Jeno the best puppy eyes he could muster. “You're in for a ride.”

What other option did he have other than to follow orders and let his friend ramble about the stars and whatnot while lying down on his lap? Technically, he does have others, but seeing drunk Donghyuck speak so passionately about something was oddly endearing and even if he hadn't payed attention to half of the words that left the boy had said mouth, Jeno's eyes never left Donghyuck’s face for a single second. It is only when his hand ventures up and he begins twirling 

his index on his friend's wavy locks that the other slows down and gradually his phrases become shorter and slurred as the boy falls asleep. 

“Rest well, Hyuck.”

The boy's lips twitch in a curt smile before he hides his face by shoving it against Jeno’s stomach. “Mmm” He grumbles before shutting down entirely. 

 

 

 

 

He did come the next week. And then the week after. 

Donghyuck always opened the door with the widest smile possible as if he was a pet waiting for its owner after a long day. It managed to melt Jeno's heart each time, it fed his little ego with the satisfaction of knowing he was wanted — of course his friends never made him feel he wasn't liked, but the glint in Donghyuck’s eyes was different. It was a completely different kind of excitement. 

“No, you can't drink-” Jeno tries as the boy opens the cupboard and takes hold of the bottle of vodka. “Hyuck! Why?! Put that back.”

“To make it more fun! Plus my leg is killing me.”

“Take some pills for the pain surely they are better than alcohol.” His friend reprimands but doesn't dare to reach out to the other and snatch the bottle away in fear of somehow making him lose his balance which would probably end up with Donghyuck back at the hospital. And he definitely did _not_ want that. 

He scoffs then sits down on the closest chair to him so he could handle the bottle better. “You can be such a no jam sometimes. Just have some fun, my little bro won't come home till four.”

Jeno steals a glance at the clock. That'd give them roughly three hours to do as they pleased, which was enough for him to clean after whatever mess Donghyuck decided to leave behind. “Whatever, drink.”

The boy beams at that and wastes no time in pouring a questionable amount of alcohol inside the empty cup. “Grab the lemonade.” He orders and Jeno follows without giving it a second thought. “And another cup.”

“Uh?”

“Oh so you think i’d drink alone? That's depressing, i already have to stay alone at home most of the day isn't that depressing enough?”

Jeno huffs. “Don't say that.”

“It's true.” He feels his friend's cup and shrugs. “I only feel like leaving that damned bed on Tuesdays and Fridays.”

It takes a second or two for Jeno to understand what exactly that meant, but when he does, his entire face seems to heat up. Hopefully it wasn't bad enough that he looked like a tomato, but seeing from how Donghyuck was smirking maliciously at him, his wishes had probably not been granted.

“Very Taurus of you, by the way.” The boy slides Jeno's now alcoholic lemonade across the space separating them, then raises his cup up high. “The routine, i mean.”

“Should i show up uninvited then?”

Donghyuck shrugs. “No. I like it, i don't think i would be mad if you came by more often though.” Their cups clink together and then, in a blink of an eye, their drinks had completely vanished as they both chug them down at the same time. 

“I would, but no matter how unemployed i am, manager always finds something we have to do.” Jeno rolls his eyes. “Plus, i think i would bore you if i came by more often.”

“No way.”

The other blinks back at him utterly speechless. It was far more easy to know how to react when people teased him for being boring, so whenever Donghyuck would say the contrary, Jeno was not sure what to do or say. Though he supposed his face probably gave away how flustered he felt either way. 

They stare at each other in silence for what seemed to be hours, but it had most likely been just about a minute or less. Jeno could almost feels his surroundings swim all around him, so much so that when Donghyuck extends his arm to reach out to his hand it all feels like a mere illusion. He closes his eyes tightly to try and remain focused, then opens them and finds the slim hand was still on top of his. 

“Your hands are somehow as handsome as your face.” Donghyuck murmurs and begins caress the soft skin, going up and down with the pad of his finger as he traced Jeno's knuckles. He seemed so hypnotised that the other could not get himself to stop him, and he couldn't deny that the little massage felt wonderful especially in his dizzy state. 

“Hyuck.”

The boy hums but doesn't budge. 

“We are awful drinkers.” Jeno snorts just as Donghyuck does, and finally rises his head; drifting his eyes from the hand towards his friend's face once more. “We don't even get hyper, just sleepy.”

“I like it.” He mumbles. “Calm.”

Jeno nods and retreats his arm, but the little whine that Donghyuck makes in the back of his throat when his newfound toy was taken away from him was too heartbreaking and Jeno had too much of a soft heart to deny his friend anything. Hence why he moves his hand right back to how it had been before just seconds after. 

“You're so kind. _Too_ kind, always have been the softest boy i know.” Donghyuck rambles while playing around with Jeno's fingers. “Doyoung hyung was right, you truly do have a heart made out of gold.”

Usually when he's drunk, Jeno feels as if he's inside a very hot sauna which leaves him terribly dizzy. But with Donghyuck’s words, the room’s temperature seemed to rise even higher, a fictional drop of sweat rolls down the side of his face and suddenly it truly felt he couldn't breathe. 

“I don't really tell you often because it's awkward if i do, but i wonder a lot if you know just how calming you are.” He drags his nails lightly across the blue veins and sighs softly. “Can i admit something?”

Jeno swallows down with some difficulty. It was as if hell itself had taken over his body, its flames danced inside him with such intensity that all of his senses were too hazy, he could barely process anything. Still, Donghyuck’s voice filled his ears like a soft melody, and with a bit of difficulty he does end up nodding to tell the other that he could open up to him freely. 

“I don't want anyone but you to have,” Donghyuck stops abruptly and hangs on tightly to Jeno's hand. “I trust nobody else but you, to uh- I suspect they call it deflowering in those rated books.”

“What?!” Jeno furrows his eyebrows, the sudden confession felt like a smack across his face. He blinks back at his friend whose cheeks had turned into a pretty shade of pink, his mouth hung slightly open from the shock, but Jeno could barely feel his body as the peak of the alcohol’s effect consumed him. 

“Yes. You know what i mean.” Donghyuck shifts awkwardly in his seat then coughs as he stares at the wall right to him to avoid Jeno's gaze. “I understand if you don't want to, but it's been on my mind ever since that party where you admitted you were a virgin like me.”

“You were so surprised.” The boy drags his words out lazily and rubs his face. 

“Can you blame me?”

“Why would i not be one when i joined the agency just when you did? I barely leave the house, i’m no Jaemin.”

“You could.” Donghyuck leans back in his chair. “You could, just like Jaemin has.”

“So could you.”

“Well.” The boy clicks his tongue. “I've already said i wouldn't want it with anyone else.”

Jaemin often mocked Jeno for taking his sweet time understanding things, and that was when sober. Now, trying to make any sense of what exactly was going on with his fuzzy drunken brain was a challenge that the boy seemed to be rather bad at seeing how Donghyuck had grown quite annoyed at how long it took him to react. Which was understandable. 

Jeno could never admit that he had thought about it too a few times himself, the thought of letting such a secret out to the world was too humiliating. “I just thought, out of all the options within your friend group, i was the best. Not overall.”

“You think i would lose it to just anyone? I have not reached that level of desperation thank you very much.”

“But you have reached some sort of level of desperation-”

Donghyuck tugs at his hairs and lets out a growl that makes Jeno's whole body shake in fear. “God, no, i wouldn't fuck you out of desperation Lee Jeno.” He takes a deep breath and tries again, softly once more. “Is it that hard to understand that i would want to do those _things_ with you?”

Yes. His brain replies right away but he stays mute with his lips tightly pressed against each other. He knew he had already annoyed his friend far too much, and even if his stupid lack of self worth screamed to keep being stubborn, Jeno knew he would regret it if he were to continue acting dumb. “Okay.”

“Okay?” Donghyuck’s entire face seems to lit up at that. “You want to?”

Jeno nods weakly and swallows down once more, his entire body had begun shaking at the realisation of what exactly he had just agreed to do. But it wasn't that he regretted it, instead his worries clung to the fact that his friend apparently thought highly enough of him to suggest such a thing. It felt he had a lot to live up to, and too little experience that could aid him. 

“We don't need to just do it.” The boy squeezes Jeno's hand reassuringly. “I know you like slow paced things.”

“I do.” He murmurs shyly making Donghyuck crack a little smile. 

“There you go again, being soft and whatnot.” He coos and pokes his friend's nose. “Can we take a nap now? My head is pounding.”

 

For the first time, Jeno isn't careful of where his hands lay as they cuddle. Not like used to before, when he didn't want to scare Donghyuck away by overstepping his boundaries. Those boundaries had vanished into thin air though, so he doesn't hesitate in nuzzling his face in the crook of the other’s neck and pulling him closer by latching his hand on Donghyuck’s waist. 

No complaints were heard, and so his curious hands wander into places they had never before. That is, until sleep takes over him mercilessly. 

 

 

 

 

 

Jeno can't say he has no clue of what exactly he was supposed to do, after all Donghyuck had the same anatomy as he did. The problem is that Jeno had all the time in the world to get to understand what he liked and disliked personally, but that just wasn't the case when it came to pleasing someone else. It frightened him, his whole body shook anxiously and they hadn't even gotten to the hard part. 

Donghyuck pushes Jeno closer by wrapping his hand around the boy's wrist. The other lets out a little yelp when their legs collide against each other, then his eyes widen in horror. “I'm so sorry ohmygod, if your leg okay?” He crouches down to inspect it but Donghyuck could only laugh at how worried his friend was over nothing. It was awfully endearing. 

“It's fine, it's almost healed. Doesn't hurt as much either.” He runs his hand through Jeno's locks scratching his scalp lightly — he swore he had heard the other purr at that. “Come back here.”

Jeno straightens himself up at light speed, his stiff posture makes the other giggle but before Jeno could whine about being made fun of, Donghyuck starts patting his lap. “I'm not a dog.” He frowns childishly. 

“You act like one.” Donghyuck cocks his eyebrow up smugly. “Sit.”

“There?!” He shrieks and the other nods. “No way i’m heavy and your legs aren't healed.”

Donghyuck rolls his eyes dramatically. “For the love of God these are my thighs they won't affect the rest can you get here before i beat you up with my crunches.”

Reluctantly, Jeno does move so he's sitting on Donghyuck’s lap. He tries holding himself up by supporting his height on his knees that were pressing down on the bed, but his scheme doesn't last for very long.

“Sit properly.” 

“No.” He protests and shakes his head vigorously, like a child who refused to give away the candy they had stolen. Jeno was awfully stubborn if he wanted to, but that was no news to Donghyuck. 

“If you don't sit properly i swear these-” The boy wiggles his fingers right in front of Jeno's nose. “won't go _anywhere_ near your dick today.”

That does the trick, as expected. Jeno allows his whole body weight to fall on top of Donghyuck who smirks at him in victory — completely aware that'd rile him up even further. 

“Stop sulking you big baby.”

“Your legs will hurt.” He huffs.

Donghyuck chuckles then drops his eyes lower and focuses on how inviting Jeno's pouty bottom lip looked sparkling brightly under the artificial light of his bedroom. They both fall silent, the air felt ten times heavier then, as they both realise what was to happen next. 

It wouldn't be either’s first kiss, but they had never kissed each other before so it was, in the end, just as nerve-wracking as any other first kiss. Donghyuck finally looks back up at Jeno's eyes, he doesn't need to ask or make any sort of facial expression, the other nods without any of that. As if he could read exactly what was going through his friend's mind, and perhaps he could, after all those years spent by each other’s side it wouldn't be that hard to believe it to be possible. 

Donghyuck watches as Jeno's Adam's Apple bobs in his throat when the boy swallows down nervously, it almost makes him lose focus from what exactly he should be kissing — which was definitely not Jeno's neck, _yet_. He licks his lips before carefully putting both his hands on the boy's nape, playing with the little hair using his thumbs for a short while just before leaning in. 

He pecks him once, breathes in sharply, then kisses him properly. As it turns out, what Jeno lacked in lip area, he compensated with his tongue, and usually Donghyuck would be mortified at the extreme tongue action but somehow the boy made it work. To be fair, the only experience he had had relating to french kissing had come from when he was about fourteen and had been dared to kiss a girl during spin the bottle, it had left him scarred. But _Jeno_ , Jeno licked the bottom of his lip, then let his tongue venture further smoothly inside the hot mouth. He licked and nibbled at any opportunity he got leaving Donghyuck just about able to let out little noises here and there that he knew would trigger the other to increase the pace at which he ravaged every bit of the boy's mouth. 

They do break apart. Eventually. 

Donghyuck pokes his own lips with his index and then snorts seeing how innocent Jeno looked after what he had done. The boy hides his flushed face with his hands and giggles awkwardly when reality slaps him right across the face, whenever Donghyuck tried getting the hands out of the way Jeno would shake his head. 

“Hey you big baby-” He teases and the other lets out an high-pitched whine as a response. “I'd rather be kissing you than staring at your hands, even if they are beautiful and whatnot.”

Jeno finally lets his arms flop down but even then refuses to look up at his friend. Donghyuck smiles gently and pokes one of the rosy cheeks, then lets his fingers travel down till they're ghosting over the extremely red and swollen lips. Jeno darts his tongue out instinctively and ends up smearing a fair share of saliva on the boy's fingers by accident. “Oh shit, sorry.” He pouts and wipes the fingers before Donghyuck could utter a single word. 

“God Jeno you're really something else. You shoved your tongue in my mouth and really think i give a single damn about a bit of saliva on my fingers.” 

The boy whines yet again and lets his head hang so low that it hits Donghyuck’s shoulder. “I'm going to die of embarrassment before we even do anything.”

“You better not. Not after having shown me what your mouth is capable of.”

“You're not helping!” Jeno yelps and pinches his friend's stomach as a payback for making his already flushed cheeks burn painfully. 

When the flustered boy refuses to face him once more, Donghyuck finds that the sparse area going from his neck to the bit of exposed shoulder was more than enough to have fun with. He lowers his head and latches his lips onto the soft sensitive skin of Jeno's nape, the other buckles his hips against Donghyuck’s unexpectedly which not only sends chills down their spine but lights up the infamous flames inside their stomachs. But that doesn't stop the boy, he keeps on nibbling and sucking as he pleased leaving little pink spots with trails of glistening saliva connecting them. 

“Hyuck…” Jeno breathes out and shifts in the boy's lap. 

Even if he knew what his friend was asking for, that didn't mean he felt like giving it. Especially after the little shy act he had put on that had deprived Donghyuck of more of those enticing kisses. So he doesn't stop, instead he keeps moving lower and lower until he's biting down on the boy's bony shoulder until he was sure that it'd leave some sort of mark there. He then moves upwards and twirls his tongue on Jeno's earlobe, smirking in amusement as the other’s shudders. It was gratifying having Jeno under his total control, he knew the boy wouldn't try anything to break free. He would rather endure the torture than go against anybody's will. 

After a while though, Donghyuck begins desiring for an even bigger reaction as the little frustrated noises were not enough anymore. He lets his hands drop lowers and latch onto Jeno's waist, they rest there for a while and then, in a swift movement, he manages to slip his right hand inside the boy's jeans. 

“Hyuck!” Jeno hiccups and finally comes face to face to Donghyuck. “Already-”

“You're bothered enough.” He grins while palming the wet patch in the front of Jeno's boxers. The more pressure he put, the louder the hiss he’d receive. It was addictive, he found himself always longing for an ever bigger reaction compared to the previous. And so he decides, after much toying around with the boxer's hem, to poke his index inside the ‘unknown territory’ — as he called it inside his head 

The next thing Jeno knows, Donghyuck is pumping like his life depended on it. He tries hiding his face again but his friend grabs it with his free hand and forces Jeno to stay put so he could analyse every little twitch his face made. Jeno tries muffling the noises by biting down harshly on his bottom lip so that he wouldn't give Donghyuck the satisfaction of seeing him be loud, but that proves to be a difficult task that he gives up on when the boy's thumb starts circling the sensitive tip. A loud whimper slips through his lips against his will and then, as if a dam had been opened, a series of even louder and shameless noises follow. 

Donghyuck could see as Jeno's self-control evaporated into thin air just in front of his eyes, suddenly the boy was thrusting up desperately fucking himself in Donghyuck’s hand. Jeno grabs his friend's shoulder and stabs his nails down on the skin harshly as he speeds up, his thighs begin to quiver and a few broken moans fill the otherwise quiet room until one last loud breathy whimper slips through his lips and his whole body flops lifelessly against his friend's. 

His mouth hung wide open right next to Donghyuck's ear as he panted breathlessly. “You good?” The other asks softly and Jeno nods weakly. “I know you're tired but-”

“On it.” He croak out then somehow manages to get up though his legs failed him once or twice in the process. He limply makes his way to the table to grab himself a few tissues from the baby blue paperbox. 

“Jeno.” Donghyuck mumbles when the boy comes back near him and, just like usual, he doesn't need to speak anything else for the other to understand. 

It's only when he's already on him knees, facing the bulge in Donghyuck’s pants that he begins feeling nervous. Handjobs were one thing, he had done quite a few to himself but what he truly wanted to do was completely unprecedented to him and that both scared and excited him simultaneously. 

He pulls the zipper down and asks the boy to hold himself up for a second so he could lower the jeans down to his knees. The big wet patch that greeted him served as a very needed pat in the back _, he had done that,_ that alone manages yo be the last big push for him to finally gain the courage sneak his hand inside the boxers and squeeze the warm erection in his hand. 

Donghyuck looks down at him expectantly with his big doe eyes that seemed to sparkle with excitement. Jeno shies away under his gaze, but still finds himself leaning in and kitty licking the tip tentatively at first. As he relaxes, his tongue seems gain a life of its own. The little hisses and moans coming from his friend's mouth prompted him to get bolder, to lick everywhere he could, he wraps his mouth around the throbbing erection in hopes of force the boy to moan loud and proudly. 

And his plan works, Donghyuck lets out a broken moan and buckles his hips before he could force himself to sit still. “Fuck i’m sorry.” He pets the top of Jeno's head lovingly, twirling one strand around his index. 

Jeno couldn't seem to care less, however. He goes in deeper until he feels he can't handle more, and then begins bobbing his head up and down at a quick pace — not minding one bit whenever Donghyuck lost control and accidentally fucked his mouth. Surely he was unexperienced and not the best, but from the way his friend was whimpering, Jeno knew he wasn't bad at the very least. 

With that in mind he keeps going faster while, at the same time, twirling his tongue all over the place. It was a mess, probably not very attractive to a third party but neither cared; too into it to bother about petty things such as overall aesthetics. Lust had taken him to an entirely different dimension, Jeno felt lightheaded but in an unexplainable good way, it was if he had lost total notion of what exactly he was doing. In other circumstances he had been far too busy worrying about insignificant things, but his mind was too far gone and so all he truly could think about was what else he could do to please Donghyuck further. 

He manages to find a rhythm he could follow with both his hand and mouth at the same time which he finds to be the best way to drive Donghyuck mad. The other had thrown his head back in pleasure and a waterfall of melodic moans and whimpers poured out of his parted lips. Jeno stares at the view above him in an attempt to imprint it forever in his brain, if he could only then he would keep the memory of Donghyuck’s tanned sweat slicked neck full on display forever with him. Though he supposed such nice things were too big of a wish to be granted. 

“Jeno.” Donghyuck breathes out and fists the boy's hair painfully hard. “I'm really- really close.”

His jaw ached and his brain begged for him to stop, but Jeno could only focus on the way Donghyuck’s moana became increasingly louder by the second. He moves faster and sucks harder, putting more pressure on his tongue to add the cherry on top. 

A strangled moan rings in his ears and then he realises that he had forgotten to break away. Donghyuck looks down at him with a mortified look on his face as he realises what had just happened only to find Jeno's Adam's Apple bobbing up and down and an a asumes expression on the other’s face. 

“I can't believe you just did that.” Donghyuck chuckles before collapsing onto his mattress. 

“Me neither.” Jeno gets up and grabs the coke bottle near the tissue box, he just hoped it hadn't been there for more than a day. But knowing Donghyuck he had just signed himself for food poisoning. 

“What are you doing just standing there?” His friend complains and does grabby hands in Jeno's direction. “Come here.”

He doesn't need to be told twice. It takes the boy less than two seconds to jump onto the bed and cling Donghyuck like a koala. 

“You'll come again Friday, right?” 

Jeno cracks one his eyes open and a wide smile stretches across his face. “Wouldn't miss it for the World.”

 

 

 

 

 

Just about two weeks into the whole ordeal, Donghyuck begins whining about wanting something more. Jeno hadn't even step foot inside the house before the boy unloaded a series of complaints about how he was feeling impatient and that he was more than ready to take a step further. 

“Slow down.” Jeno chuckles as he closes the door behind him and throws his jacket on top of the couch. “You know my brain works slowly.”

The boy huffs, grabs him by the collar so to pull their bodies closer, and slams his lips against his friend's. Jeno makes a surprised noise in the back of his throat but doesn't take very long to react to the sudden attack. He wraps his arms around Donghyuck’s waist and picks him up, the other wraps his legs around Jeno's torso by reflex allowing himself to be carried all the way to his room. His legs were almost healed for good, but he refused to tell Jeno that he didn't exactly need to be carried around like that anymore, he enjoyed being treated as if he were precious far too much. 

When Jeno's knee touches the bed, the boy bends down and carefully lets Donghyuck off his hold. He wastes no time before crawling on top of him so he could go back to kissing his plump lips — not only on the lips, however, but all over the boy's face and neck too. By the time Donghyuck wiggles his hips asking for more, Jeno had covered the entire neck area with little red hues. 

He takes off his shirt hurriedly but, just as he was going to lean down again, Donghyuck stops him by placing the palm of his hand square on the boy's chest. “You never let me admire.” He pouts and runs his fingers lightly all over the wide expanse of Jeno's thorax. 

Donghyuck knew being that exposed drove Jeno insane, he could see his skin flush red with just how flustered the boy felt as his friend analysed every single detail of his torso. Jeno's body reacted unconsciously to each feather like touch, his muscles tensed up anxiously sharpening the lines carving his pale stomach and Donghyuck could not get enough of it. Had it not been for his weakened body — after months with little to no exercise it was only normal his body had turned into a squishy puny little thing — he would've pushed Jeno down on the bed and covered every inch of the boy's body with love marks. 

“Have you had enough of… _this?_ ” Jeno grumbles while gesturing at his body. 

“Oh baby i could never have enough of it.” Donghyuck wiggles his eyebrows and scratches the boy's stomach — lightly enough that it wouldn't hurt but with enough pressure to leave eight pink lines straight across it. 

His friend hisses before rolling his eyes and pinning Donghyuck down to the bed by securing the boy's wrists tightly. He smirks knowingly down at him and brushes their his top lip against Donghyuck’s. “You're really annoying sometimes.”

“Oh wow look who's talking.” 

“I'm less annoying, though.” Jeno retorts as he snuggles his face in the crook of the boy's neck. He drags his tongue from Donghyuck’s earlobe all the way down to the middle of his neck, and when he reaches the prominent mole just about at the middle of it; Jeno places one tender kiss right above the little dot. 

“Says who?!” 

The other looks up at him through his pretty set of lashes and grins brightly. “I do.” He says before pressing his teeth down on Donghyuck’s collarbone and tugging at the skin gently — all the while keeping the goofy grin plastered on his face. 

“And why would i take your word for mine?” Donghyuck sucks in a breath when he feels Jeno's tongue toy around the little ‘bruise’ he had just made. 

“You wouldn't, but you should.”

“Oh rea-” He begins but gets cut off by his own self when Jeno finally lets go of his wrists and begins grazing his nails on the sides of the other boy's torso. Donghyuck feels every hair in his body rise up and chills shoot down his spine at the tender, yet highly intense touches. 

“You know.” Jeno blurts out suddenly. “I've been doing a bit of research-”

“Nerd.” Donghyuck snorts but an obvious adoration and fondness sparkled in his eyes at the realisation of how much thought his friend had been putting into it all. 

“And you say i’m more annoying.” He clicks his tongue then breathes in sharply. “As i was saying. Research.” Jeno licks his lips as if he was nervous — and knowing him, Donghyuck could see he was. “I got what we need.”

“I can't stand how loveable you are.” 

The other arcs one of his eyebrows and frowns with the other in an utterly adorable way, then lets out a confused grunt. “I wasn't-”

“It's endearing, take the compliment and go.”

“Okay.” Jeno mumbles as he gets up and heads out of the room leaving a very puzzled Donghyuck behind. 

“Jeno! I DIDN'T MEAN YOU SHOULD ACTUALLY GO.” He shouts at the top of his lungs, probably sounding more desperate than he'd like. When the boy shows up again with a pink bottle and a pack of condoms, Donghyuck feels all his blood rise to his face in pure humiliation. 

His friend chuckles lightly. “Lovely to see someone else be the tomato for once.” He teases then tugs at the boy's T-shirt. “This needs to go.” Donghyuck puts his arms up in the hair and shoots Jeno his best puppy eyes to which the other replies with a loud sigh. “Okay you big baby.”

Next come the pants which fly to yet another corner of the room leaving Donghyuck with nothing but his red boxers shielding him from the world. Jeno does end up freeing himself from his pair of jeans after trying to manoeuvre around and finding it awfully hard with the hem stabbing his stomach. He then busies himself by marking the boy's stomach until he reaches the little happy trail. 

Jeno dances his fingers around the bulge then tugs the boxers down suddenly revealing everything Donghyuck had to offer right in the open. The cold air makes the other hiss loudly; so Jeno quickly wraps his hand around the proud erection to somewhat warm it up, he brushes his lips on the slightly swollen tip before twirling his tongue and watching as Donghyuck falls apart beneath him. He could never get tired of it, it always managed to shoot all of his blood to his groin at light speed. 

The boy mumbles something to himself that sounded like a faint “More.” and, as per usual, Jeno refused to go against people's wishes, so he slowly moves further and further until his nose touches Donghyuck's lower abdomen. He swallows down tentatively and pats himself in the shoulder when his friend's back arches slightly at the action. His hand feels the sheets looking for the newly bought bottle of lube while he bobs his head up and down. After a short while he manages to get a hold of it and pour a dair share of the substance on his index without losing his focus on his current job. He presses the pad of his finger against the tight entrance giving Donghyuck a warning sign before he begins massaging the muscles to both give himself and the other boy some time to gather the courage to keep going. 

Jeno his mouth off Donghyuck with a little _pop_ and gives the now glistening erection a short peck right at the very tip. 

“Warn me when you're ready.”

“I woke up ready.” Donghyuck reassures him with a slight jerk of his hips. “Go ahead.”

It was overwhelming, to say the least. Jeno had had Donghyuck suck on his fingers many times before but nothing compared to the warmness and tightness he felt as he pushed through the muscle. A little grunt escapes his lips but the true star of the show was Donghyuck. An high-pitched cry rings in his ears worrying thr boy for a split second before a loud and proud moan follows. His own erection begged to break free from the confinements of his boxers but Jeno was far too busy with the task ahead of him to care. 

Once he's knuckles deep, the boy begins wiggling his finger, hitting the warm and smooth walls as he did so. Donghyuck whines loudly at that and smacks the heel of his foot against Jeno's trapezium making the other howl in pain. “Hey! Stop playing around you idiot.”

Jeno quirks his eyebrows up and grabs the bottle of lube so he could smear a tad more of it across his middle finger as well. He then places one kiss on the inside of Donghyuck’s thigh and sucks down on the soft skin just as he rams both fingers inside making the boy almost yell in both surprise and pleasure. 

With a quick, steady pace, Jeno begins stretching him out, dragging his fingers out slowly and then slamming them right in again, watching as Donghyuck hiccuped in return. The view was hypnotising, it managed to trigger in him a carnal need that he had never gotten the chance to experience before, though no matter how intense his desires were; Jeno made sure to not lose himself. The last thing he wanted was to rush things and perhaps even hurt Donghyuck in the process. 

He makes sure to look up at his friend's face here and there to make sure he wasn't doing something he shouldn't, but it was rather hard to figure out if the pained expression on the boy's face came from the newly found pleasure or hurt. “Are you okay?”

“Yes Jeno you've asked me that four times already.” Donghyuck cracks one his eyes open and glares at him. 

“You'd tell me if it was hurting, right?” Jeno asks softly before kissing the boy's inner thigh lovingly once more. 

Donghyuck sighs and places his hand on top of his friend's head so to toy around with the messy locks. “I would, but you aren't. Stop worrying.”

The other nods weakly, then looks at his fingers. Seeing them fuck Donghyuck like that made his vision become dizzy, his head cloudier, lust shoots all over his body. _More More More_ his brain shouts, and Jeno complies. 

He shoots his friend a quick glance before grabbing the boy's hard-on and guiding it to his mouth. Donghyuck's eyes shoot open as soon as he feels Jeno's hot mouth around him and the sight sends shock waves down his entire body. It was all far too overwhelming, he could feel the fingers drag against his wall at the same time that the boy bobbed his head. “Oh, _oh_ wait-” He grunts when Jeno hollows his cheeks, his fingers involuntarily tug harshly at the black strands as a new wave of pleasure hits his core. “ _Jeno_.”

The boy looks up at him with worry at the mention of his name, but Donghyuck finds himself unable to speak as he's greeted with such a view. He throws his head back again in defeat and begins panting as the overwhelming pressure in his abdomen grows with each stroke. Donghyuck grits his teeth and breathes loudly from his nose in an attempt to muffle any possible moans that begged to be freed, he knew if he were to open his mouth, his neighbour was sure to know what he was up to. And, knowing how everyone in his _damned_ building loved some juicy gossip, he'd rather suffer for the time being. 

He knows he's doomed when his thighs tremble against the sides of Jeno's head. Soon enough he would lose all self control. In a last pathetic effort to keep himself shut, Donghyuck bites down on his fist. The strong vibrations of Jeno's chuckle when he saw what his friend was up to were the last straw, Donghyuck's body didn't feel like his own as it trembles uncontrollably. His fist does do a good job to keep out most noises, but a strangled sob still manages to slip through and echo inside the room. 

Jeno lets go reluctantly — as it turns out, the boy was highly keen on putting his mouth all over his body, which shouldn't have been such a surprise seeing how he always nibbled on his anything he could get hold of — and quickly heads to the toilet. Donghyuck finds himself unable to move a single muscle, instead he stares up at the ceiling as his chest rose and fell rapidly. When he hears footsteps, the boy drifts his eyes to the door and smiles weakly seeing his friend holding a wet towel. “It's still warm, hopefully.” Jeno murmurs. 

“Did you cum-” Donghyuck starts then shakes his head. “Of course you didn't.”

The boy shrugs but doesn't utter a single word while carefully cleaning the other up. When he's done, Jeno puts everything on top of the desk and crawls next to Donghyuck. He nuzzles his nose against the boy's shoulder before pecking it all over, _cheesy_ but Donghyuck couldn't help the way his stomach twisted at the affection. 

“Jeno.” He mumbles when he feels something poke his hip. 

“Please it's fine.”

Jeno might’ve been very stubborn, like the true Taurus he was, but Donghyuck wasn't very behind him. He guides himself down Jeno's torso until his index touches the swollen, slick tip. _Jackpot_. 

“Donghyuck really-”

But the boy doesn't hear, he wraps his hand tightly around the rock hard erection and squeezes, knowing full well it'd make Jeno hiss. He moves to his side so he's facing his friend, staring right into his eyes as he pumps up and down for his dear life. All he wanted to do was see the boy lose himself just like he had. He wanted to see lust dance in Jeno's eyes. 

A light blush adorns the boy's cheeks and, alongside his cherry coloured lips, made him look like an angel. Which was ironic, to say the least, nothing about what they were doing was to be considered innocent in any way, shape or form. 

Slowly Jeno's eyes shut as he begins losing himself, his panting grows into little whimpers that slip through his parted lips. Donghyuck watches as the boy's eyebrows knit together and a low whine sounds in the back of his throat. It was so needy, he had never seen something like it coming from Jeno before. His whole body begins heating up at the realisation that he had finally got the boy to let go of his restraints and enjoy himself throughout without them. It was flattering. 

He watches as a single drop of saliva drips through the corner of Jeno's mouth onto the duvet but he can't get himself to care — in fact, he finds it hot. Donghyuck leans forward and lips his friend's lips, tentatively at first then when Jeno opens his mouth wider as if asking for more, he begins sucking and nibbling on the boy's bottom lip. 

Their kisses were messy, but both boys were far gone to even notice it. Donghyuck could barely process it when Jeno begins moaning into his mouth and pants “I'm coming.” All he could think about was how hot his body felt, as if invisible flames had engulfed him. 

Jeno whimpers and fucks himself into Donghyuck’s hand needily. He shudders violently as he lets out one last broken sob, then slowly cracks his eyes open and finds that his friend just as flushed as he was. “You really didn't have to.”

“But i did.” He pokes his tongue out. “I don't wanna get up.”

“I could go-”

“NO.” Donghyuck shrieks, already standing up and heading to the door. “You stay right there! Do not move. I'll be right there and then we can…”

Jeno quirks his eyebrow up and smiles fondly. “Cuddle?”

“I was hoping you'd want that too.” His friend grins back at him. “Cuddles it is!”

 

 

 

 

 

Neither needed to say it, they knew already what the next inevitable step was. 

The air as soon as he steps inside the room felt different, heavier even. But not in a bad way, it was just that Jeno couldn't stop worrying about things he shouldn't, and since it was all a new experience, it scared him. 

Donghyuck could already walk on his own, though he still put more pressure on his perfectly good foot whenever he walked. He nevertheless plead to be carried to the bedroom like they had been doing since the whole ordeal had begun. And there was no way in hell Jeno would not submit to such simple requests. 

They barely speak. Jeno's mouth latches onto the soft tanned skin as soon as their bodies become tangled in the bed. He wastes no time in embellishing the boy's chest with faint marks and, as much as he loved to stop and take in the moment, the nervousness bubbling inside his tummy rushed his every move. His brain screamed at him to hurry up and greet the unknown that he longed for so badly, but for Donghyuck, he remains cool headed; making sure to keep his typical calm pace. 

His tongue darts out and twirls around the already hard nipple — until then he had always forgotten to pay closer attention to that little detail but seeing how the boy arched his back and hissed loudly, Jeno wished he had remembered it sooner. He sucks on it, gently at the start and then begins to increase the pressure until Donghyuck is twitching underneath him. “ _Jeno…_ ” He breathes out weakly and drags his nails across his friend's back. 

His blood shoots south painfully hard, the urge to rip the rest of the clothes separating them was overwhelming and Donghyuck had probably sensed that. The boy wiggles his hips so Jeno would get off him and then tugs down at his pants, subsequently dragging his boxers alongside them. “Oh.” Jeno mumbles dumbly and then coughs. He mimics the action right away then goes back to hovering over his friend. “You're already hard.”

Donghyuck drifts his eyes lower, a smug smirk spreads across his face. “And so are you.”

The other takes a quick peak and feels his cheeks heat up when he finds out that Donghyuck was indeed correct. His stupid libido always managed to stab him in the back. “Anyways.” 

“You're tense.” He points out with ghost of a pout in his lips. 

“Sorry.” Jeno sighs loudly while running his fingers through his hair. “I’m lowkey shitting myself.”

“I can tell.” Donghyuck snorts and puts his hand on the boy's nape. He strokes it gently to try and make Jeno distract himself from his insecurities, and it works to an extent. “It'll be fine.”

His friend nods, slightly more sure of himself now that he had admitted to being terrified of it all.

Without saying a word, Jeno gets up and grabs the infamous pink bottle and the one condom Donghyuck had left out on top of his desk. “Well.” He blurts out then chuckles awkwardly. “Moment of truth.”

Donghyuck rolls his eyes and pulls the boy so he loses balance and falls on top of him, the impact knocks all the air from his lungs but it did manage make Jeno bark out a laugh seeing the other struggle to get the heavier boy off him. It never took very much to bring out Jeno's usual goofy self, and for that Donghyuck was very much grateful. Anything too serious always made him feel uneasy, especially when it came to more intimate matters. Seeing Jeno's smile was calming, warm, a familiarity that he needed the most when faced with the unknown. Because even though Donghyuck refused to show it, for he knew it'd only make Jeno become even more nervous, Donghyuck was a shit storm inside. He trusted Jeno with his life, but it was still scary. 

“ _Come on_.” Donghyuck whines while scratching his friend's chest — soon enough Jeno's chest looked like it had been attacked by a very angry cat but the boy didn't seem to care much about it. He was far too busy staring fondly down at the boy to bother with it. “Will you stop staring and get on with it?”

“Oh so now you're impatient.”

“Been impatient since forever. So please.”

Jeno giggles cutely before pushing Donghyuck’s knees apart and moving in between his legs. He sucks in a breath at the view, each time he saw his friend sprawled in front of him like that his heart would begin hammering frantically in his chest in an almost painful way. 

The cold lube makes Donghyuck hiss loudly when it comes into contact with his scorching hot body. He presses his legs against Jeno's torso and closes his eyes as he feels the finger move. A long, breathy moan of contentment escapes his lips involuntary 

“You fingered yourself.” The boy points out. 

“Maybe.” He whispers then yelps when he feels Jeno's soft lips on his jawline. 

“That's hot.”

A warm wave hits him straight in the guts, Jeno had begun marking him all over while inserting a second finger. Donghyuck's breathing becomes uneven but he had managed to keep most noises from coming out of his mouth, though he knew a third finger was soon to come and then he was sure to lose control of his entire body. And he was right. His high-pitched moan fills the room as he feels himself being stretched, creating a filthy melody alongside the typical loud wet noises. 

Donghyuck hides his face with his arm and bites down on his forearm. All the sounds surrounding him made his face burn, but they also triggered an intense lustfilled need for _more_. He wanted Jeno all over him, _inside_ of him. And he didn't wish to wait another second longer. 

“Jeno.” He whines. “I want it.”

The boy stops kissing his collarbone to look at Donghyuck's face, his eyes sparkled with the same mirrored excitement as his friend's. Except Jeno still seemed to be awfully hesitant. 

“Remember. It'll be just fine.”

Jeno nods, though he didn't look very reassured at all. His hands shook (very slightly however) as he tried to open the plastic packaging, but he manages after a while and slowly rolls it down his shaft to make sure he didn't mess anything up. “I feel i should pour the entire bottle.”

“I don't know how i feel about becoming home to a lake of lube, Jeno.” 

The other snorts loudly then opens the cap and smears a considerable amount all around. He then gives Donghyuck a questioning look to which his friend replies with a curt nod. The bottle is thrown somewhere in the bed before Jeno crawls closer and places his hands on top of Donghyuck's thighs, he massages them gently for quite some time and then finally aligns himself. 

He bends down and hoovers over the boy using his forearms to hold himself up, their eyes lock and remain that way as he slowly moves his hips forward. Donghyuck’s eyebrows knit together and his mouth hangs wide open with the overwhelming sensations flooding all of his senses. 

Donghyuck's chest rose up and down as if he had run an entire marathon, but a smile lingered in face nevertheless. That manages to reassure Jeno that he hadn't hurt him in any way, in fact, a huge weight lifts off the boy's shoulder when realisation hits him. His biggest fear had not come to true, Jeno felt he could breathe again. 

“You okay?” He asks against the shell of Donghyuck’s ear in-between kisses. His hips stay still, but Jeno couldn't stand another second of not having his mouth glued to the boy's smooth skin. 

“Couldn't be better.” Donghyuck mumbles and moves his neck to his left so to give more space for his friend's lips to roam about. “It's so good.”

Jeno snorts and a sweet smile spreads across his face. “It is.” He whispers while nuzzling his nose on Donghyuck’s jaw. 

“Stop that and move.” The boy complains while wiggling his hips. 

“Why when i can't i do both?” He says before slamming into him mercilessly, the loud moan that follows sounds like music to his ears. Jeno wanted to hear it again, and again, _and again_ , for an eternity longer. 

Donghyuck throws his head back, sweat droplets had begun running down his thick neck making it glisten prettily like a rare work of art. His mouth, which hung wide open once more, let out a mixture of screams and moans that were sure to become his neighbour's new hot topic of the month. And his hands that had roamed about just everywhere trying to find something to hold onto, opt on holding onto Jeno's strong torso in the end — his nails stabbed down on the skin harshly and were sure to leave crescent moon shaped marks for quite some time. 

The boy rises his hips to meet with Jeno's in a desperate attempt at reaching his climax sooner. He could already almost feel it, it bubbled in his abdomen still very faintly, but it was there and Donghyuck was awfully impatient. He pulls Jeno into his embrace and wraps both his arms and legs around the boy like a koala, giving the other more space to move freely. 

Donghyuck opens his eyes and finds Jeno's sweat slicked face just few inches away from his, the tips of his hair had now become wet and his entire face was deeply flushed. The sight shouldn't turn him on, but it did. It was carnal, no remains of rationality came into play in his fuzzy mind anymore. 

The boy whines cutely and puckers his lips, thankfully Jeno gets the memo and connects their lips in a messy kiss. Not that either minded, too busy chasing some sort of release. 

“Jeno.” The boy moans into his mouth. “ _Jeno jeno jeno_.”

His friend pulls apart ever so slightly, their lips still brushed against each other but they weren't kissing anymore. Their hot breaths mix into one as they stare cross-eyed at each other, though Donghyuck’s threatened to close at any second. Jeno puts his arm around the boy's torso and moves them around carefully so the other could be on top. He knew Donghyuck was far too tired to do much so he gathers the remains of energy he had left, grabs the boy's hips tightly, then pushes him hips up repeatedly — so quickly that his friend loses his balance and flops of top of him.

Too exhausted to get up, Donghyuck lets his head lay on top of Jeno's chest. He couldn't care for the pool of saliva that he had created, he couldn't care about how obscene the sound of skin against skin was nor how loud his moans echoed all around them. Donghyuck couldn't care about anything, it was as if nothing else existed but him and Jeno, and that was all there was to it. 

“I think-” He hiccups. “ _Coming_.” Is all he gets to say before all he sees behind his eyelids is white, his thighs tremble from both exhaustion and how strong the orgasm had washed over him. Never had he felt something of that magnitude before, it was so overwhelming he could hardly breathe.

Jeno comes shortly after with a weak moan, the boy was slick with sweat head to toe by then and his chest rose extremely rapidly. He closes his eyes tightly and tries calming himself down by breathing in through the nose and exhaling through the mouth, though his heart still beat with such intensity that Jeno worried it might rip through the skin all together. 

Minutes go by. Their minds and bodies cool down and begin making them both hyper aware of how gross they felt all sticky from the sweat that still clung to their bodies. “We should…” Jeno starts but the words die off as soon as they had come out. 

“We really should.” Donghyuck sighs while rubbing his face against the boy's chest. “Bubble bath then xbox?”

Jeno perks up instantly. “You sure know how to wake me up.” He grins and lightly pats Donghyuck’s ass. “Chop chop, we can rest in the tub!”

The boy somehow manages to find the strength to sprint to the toilet meanwhile Donghyuck trailed behind limping once more. And this time, he wasn't so sure it was entirely his leg’s fault. He almost calls out to the other to ask to be carried bridal style to their destination like usual, but he shuts himself up before he even uttered a single word. Jeno had already done so much for him, he refused to feed off his kindness a second longer that day. 

He finally makes it to the bathroom, Jeno was already inside the tub waiting for the water to fill it up. “Jeno.” Donghyuck calls out to grab the boy's attention. “Will you come by again?”

The other quirks his eyebrow up. “Is that even a question?”

“Well, if i just made it-”

“Of course i will.” Jenk does grabby hands to the boy would join him inside. “I quite like our little routine, don't want it to end. Though i know it will when you are fully recovered.”

Donghyuck sits with his back pressing against Jeno's chest and lays his head on the boy's shoulder comfortably. “Yeah i know you like your routines you baby Taurus.” He snickers. “We can create new ones after. Will you come over to my dorms more often?”

“You don't need to bat your eyelashes like that.” Jeno clicks his tongue and pokes his friend's nose. “I would do it on my own accord anyways.”

They stay silent, the sound of the water splashing was the only thing bringing the house to life. At some point though, Donghyuck sighs lovingly and kisses Jeno's cheek to wake him up. The boy looks at him with a puzzled expression that fades away when Donghyuck places a little peck of his lips. “Will we keep…”

“If you want to.”

“I do!” He exclaims. “I'd love to.”

“Then it's settled.” The corner of Jeno's lips curl upwards and his eyes turn into crescents. “But can we go on a date first next time around?”

Donghyuck giggles and nods. “Yes, absolutely. That sounds lovely.”

 


End file.
